


poorly hidden

by Amathalya



Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember 2020, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amathalya/pseuds/Amathalya
Summary: Annette and Felix are out on a secret shopping date- ♪ -Fluffcember Day 20: secrets
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Annette+Felix+Sylvain+Ingrid Friendship
Series: Felannie/Netteflix Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053116
Kudos: 8





	poorly hidden

**Author's Note:**

> You can view the relationship between Sylvain and Ingrid either platonic or romantic, whatever you prefer (:

With a happy smile on her face, Annette took a glimpse of her boyfriend next to her. He wasn’t looking back at her but seeing his side profile was worth it even it didn’t convey the happiness she felt and bubbled over with, she knew, he felt the same way his own way. 

When Annette stopped in front of a store window, Felix stopped next to her because they were holding hands. “Anything you need here?”, he asked her and tried to locate the something that got her attention. 

“No, not really,” she answered him and looked into the adorable button eyes of the hedgehog plush in the front. It was purple and Annette was pretty sure, she never seen one before. “It reminds me of Bernadetta.” 

Felix raised an eyebrow at it and shrugged his shoulders. “You should get it for her as a Christmas gift then.” 

For a few moments, Annette thought about it, her warm breath against the glass of the window. “Maybe you’re right,” she agreed eventually and looked up at him, knowing she had dragged him into twenty million shops already. “Are you okay when we-”

However, before she was able to finish her sentence, someone put an arm around Felix and had a fat grin on his face. “Wow, I didn’t know you two were a thing!” Sylvain dogged a hit with Felix fist and brought some safety distance between them. 

Annette needed a moment to realize what was going on here right now and could feel her face warming up, a huge contrast to the cold winter air around them. 

“You should have told us,” Ingrid said and seemed a little bit sad that neither Annette nor Felix had told her about their relationship. 

“Right! How long is this going on already?”, Sylvain asked further before they were able to say one thing. “You’re my best friend and didn’t tell me anything, that hurts man!” 

Annette was overwhelmed. They had reasons to not share their relationship with their friends yet. It wasn’t like they wanted to make it a big deal with keeping it a secret but it was what had felt right for the moment. 

Felix clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. “That’s exactly why. I wanted to spare us from your stupid comments.” 

Even though Annette knew the truth, she felt a little bit sorry for Ingrid and Sylvain. They didn’t do anything wrong here. “I’m sorry, Felix didn’t mean it like that,” she said eventually with the hurt eyes of Ingrid- Sylvain overplaying it with his bright smile. 

Another click of his tongue and Felix felt the soft squeeze on his hand, almost not noticeable with the gloves they wore. He relaxed. “We have reasons we haven’t told it anyone yet.”

Annette nodded. “So please keep it for you, okay?” 

Ingrid and Sylvain exchanged looks before Sylvain patted Annette’s head gently. “Please take good care of him.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any wishes for the other days of the [Fluffcember](https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321) (pre and post this day), make sure to tell me ♥
> 
> \- ♪ -  
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Amathalya) or [Tumblr](http://amathalya.tumblr.com/) ♪


End file.
